


Billoncam

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: IT Fanfics [13]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Bad Parents Zack & Sharon Denbrough, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Sex Cam worker, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: He ended up signing up to a site called camurbate, giving himself the username ‘Billoncam’. Simple and succinct. He put on something loose-fitting and took a photo of himself sitting in bed, which he uploaded to his profile after almost an hour of hesitating. In his description he wrote his age, described himself as a ‘horny twink’ – something he copied from another person’s profile – and asked in the sultriest manner possible that people view his cam shows. With that done, he closed his laptop and started planning his first cam show.Bill and Richie live in the same dorm room at uni. This wouldn't be an issue, except Bill's putting on cam shows in said dorm room, and he can't let Richie find out.





	Billoncam

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written a fic like this! I put a lot of research into it, so I hope you all enjoy that!! Many thanks to reddieforakiss on tumblr for the inspiration; it's not Reddie, but I saw their post in Richie's tag and I was struck with inspiration. 12k later, well... here this fic is!

**Bill’s P.O.V**

Bill was among the three Losers to go to university on a scholarship. Ben and Beverly were the other two. Mike, Richie, Eddie, and Stan had paid their own way for a higher education, having had the capacity to do so. Not all of them went to university, mind you, and not all of them attended the same university. Eddie and Stan went to California; Mike stayed in Derry; Beverly went to Chicago; it was only Bill, Richie, and Ben that stayed together, attending the same University in New York. The three of them kept in touch with the other Losers via a weekly group chat. They even had a D&D game going, which they played every fortnight. Despite the distance, their friendship remained as strong as ever, and they made plans to live near each other once they had all finished their study (though they had yet to come to an agreement on where exactly they should live).

Having earned himself a scholarship, Bill had his board, utilities, and food covered for the next three years. He only had to worry about paying his way for extracurricular activities and feeding himself on weekends, which weren’t catered for as the cafeteria staff had those days off. Bill had been working since he was fifteen and his bank account currently held fifteen thousand dollars. He could afford to feed himself, and he could afford extracurricular activities. The only problem was, without his parents to fall back on – his father had died at seventeen and his mother hadn’t spoken a word to him since he’d moved out – he needed to have funds left over after university, so he wouldn’t end up in the gutter should he struggle to find work. The job market wasn’t exactly booming right now. In fact, employment was at an all time low, and there was nothing that scared Bill more than the possibility of being homeless.

He tried looking for a job to render money a non-issue, but it was nigh impossible to find one that was flexible enough to fit his tight schedule; people just weren’t interested in employing a college student that could only fill sporadic shifts. He had sent out at least a hundred resumes, gotten a few letters, but it had been three months since the school year had begun and he had not received a single interview. Even being frugal as he was, he’d already chipped his way through several hundred dollars of his savings. Just looking at his bank account, seeing it get lower and lower with each passing week, was enough to send him into the throes of a panic attack. The period after receiving his monthly bank statements were one of the few times he wasn’t able to control his stammer. It always came out when he was under duress.

The answer to his problems came while he was scrolling through a reddit post titled ‘working online’ in search for some means of earning money on the internet. Some people suggested doing surveys, while others suggested freelance IT work. One person described their experience as a cam model.

_Pretty much any good-looking guy can make 30-40 dollars an hour doing cam model work. Good enough face and body and you are set. At the very top, the competition for the biggest customers can be ruthless. At the top the guys make $100+ an hour._

Bill did a double-take; he couldn’t believe how much higher that was than minimum wage. He’d be paid the wage of the average doctor just to sit in bed and masturbate. It didn’t take much to convince him. The amount of money he would be earning by doing something that he did every day _anyway_ wasn’t something he could pass on. Sure, it would be a little embarrassing to display himself for all the world to see, but the money would be worth it. He just needed to get a VPN service, set up a paypal account, and he would be all set for a career in internet modelling.

Bill looked down at himself and considered his assets. All cam models seemed to have a tag line to draw people in, like ‘built hunk ready to fuck’ or ‘twink takes all the biggest toys’. If he wanted to gather his own viewer base, he would need to figure out what about himself would appeal to people and write his own tagline.

Bill didn’t have a high opinion of his looks courtesy of the bullying he’d been subjected to as a child, but he didn’t think himself horrendously ugly. With a narrow face, dark auburn hair, and bright blue eyes, he was no Hollywood looker, but he was passable enough. If nothing else, his body could be enjoyed. Years of bike riding had eaten away the superfluous fat most would have at his age and left him lean and muscular. Not terribly muscular, but enough that he had definition in his thighs and arms. If he leaned on those as his money makers, he was sure there would be an audience for him out there somewhere.

He ended up signing up to a site called camurbate, giving himself the username ‘Billoncam’. Simple and succinct. He put on something loose-fitting and took a photo of himself sitting in bed, which he uploaded to his profile after almost an hour of hesitating. In his description he wrote his age, described himself as a ‘horny twink’ – something he copied from another person’s profile – and asked in the sultriest manner possible that people view his cam shows. With that done, he closed his laptop and started planning his first cam show.

He stood and considered his corner of the dorm room. First, he would need to cover the plain cream walls with something visually appealing. Perhaps some red curtains from a second-hand store (he didn’t need to splurge). Those would look nice with the red cover he had on his blanket. Next, he would need to change his pillow cases, which were currently blue and yellow, courtesy of Bill being too lazy to pick out complimentary colors. He already owned a tub of lube, so he was all set in that regard. He could start buying other things upon receiving his first payment.

With the room mapped out in his mind, there was only one thing left to do: ensure his cam sessions took place while his dormmate was at class. He could not let Richie Tozier find out what he was doing. Not only would it be horribly embarrassing, but it had the potential to affect their friendship given how _straight_ Richie was. Not the homophobic kind of straight, just the ‘if you’re into dudes, you must be attracted to me’ kind of straight. He valued their friendship too much to risk a bad reaction if Richie walked in on him doing sex work.

Richie had, fortunately, given him a copy of his timetable at the beginning of the year. Thus far, he had only used it to find time to hang out with Richie between classes. He was doing Bachelor of Journalism and Professional Writing and Bachelor of Arts (Creative Writing and Literature), while Richie was doing a Bachelor of Media. They had a few overlapping classes, but not nearly as many as they would have preferred.

With the timetable, Bill was easily able to arrange a new schedule. For three hours a day, four times a week, he would do a cam session.

* * *

He bought the curtains, suspended them on hooks, and changed his pillowcases. With the singular window offered by the room covered and the door firmly shut, he situated himself in bed, wearing nothing except a shirt and red briefs. He positioned his laptop so it was between his legs and began hosting his first show, waiting patiently for people to arrive while rubbing himself through his underwear. His lube sat beside him, ready to be used should someone request it.

He didn’t expect to get many viewers to begin with. However, minutes after his show began, five people entered his chat. One of them sent him five dollars and asked that he remove his underwear. A little startled by the speed with which things were progressing, Bill did as the man asked. His face burned red. He hooked his thumbs under his briefs, lifted his ass, and dragged them slowly down his smooth thighs. He was rewarded with an influx of compliments and some of the filthiest things he’d ever read.

RippedDavid: _God ur so hot I hope ur a bottom_

Rawguy: _Show us that pretty pink asshole_

Slyjames69: _wow you’re beautiful_

Maleskin999: _That’s the loveliest cock I’ve ever seen_

RippedDavid: _Touch urself please_

Hairydad: _How much do I have to pay you for you to shave your pubes?_

That last one was a little odd, but the rest – they left him embarrassed in a good way. He grinned dorkishly and that earned him another cluster of compliments, his audience apparently taking as much pleasure in his bashful personality as they were his nudity. That, he realised, was another big part of being a successful cam model: having an appealing personality. If they wanted a shy little boy who blushed at compliments and tentatively touched himself, that was what Bill would give them. It would be easy considering that was exactly what he was.

“Geeze, you guys are nice,” he murmured. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, giving it a slow stroke. It started to fill out his palm. “This is my first time being a cam model. I didn’t really know what to expect.”

Rawguy: _And you’re so pretty ;)_

Maleskin999: _I’m glad you’re happy Billy I’m loving the show so far_

Hairydad: _I’d love to pound that ass._

Hairydad: _I hope you’re a virgin._

“Yeah, I am,” said Bill, a little breathless now that he was hard. He wetted his lips and dragged his thumb over the head of his cock, the pad of it catching on his slit. “I was raised as Christian for the first sixteen years of my life, so, you know… but fuck that. Does anyone even stick to chastity promises these days?”

Slyjames69: _haha no_

Slyjames69: _gonna have to put something up that ass to prepare you for a cock_

Maleskin999: _You got any toys_

Bill shook his head. He’d only ever used his hands to pleasure himself.

A message proclaiming he’d been sent fifty dollars popped up. Bill’s eyebrows shot up in shock.

Maleskin999: _Buy yourself some toys for me_

“Um…does anyone…” Bill bit shyly on his bottom lip before continuing. “Does anyone have a request for what I should buy?”

Rawguy: _a small dildo then a big one so you can work yourself up to it_

RippedDavid: _yea dildos_

Hotray: _looks like I arrived just in time 4 some fun_

Hotray: _buy urself lingerie_

“Lingerie and dildoes – sure, I can get those.” He wasn’t sure if fifty would cover those purchases, but just as he considered this possibility, another fifty appeared in his paypal. One hundred and five dollars. He’d already been paid more in thirty minutes than a person flipping burgers would be paid in a single day. Even if much of this money would go toward ‘equipment’, that was still impressive.

Hairydad: _Can we see you get off today?_

Rawguy: _Stick in some fingers while you do it ;)_

Slyjames69: _fuck yes_

Hotray: _do a good job and I’ll give u fifteen_

“Sure, I can do that,” said Bill, smiling shyly. “I haven’t fingered myself much, so this should be interesting.”

He sat his tub of lubrication on his chest and dipped in his fingers, getting them good and slick before lowering his hand between his cheeks. He had fingered himself before bed last night as practice, so he expected they would go in easily. Taking a deep breath, he slowly eased one inside, reaching as deep as he could go without straining his wrist. He wouldn’t be able to reach his prostate like this. He would, however, be able to stroke his inner walls, and that felt magnificent while one was masturbating.

He didn’t need to pretend to whimper at the sensation of his finger working inside of him. All of this was very intense, and very real, and his chat was blowing up as a consequence. He didn’t look down to see what people were saying, but he had a good idea of what kind of filth his display would be receiving. He curled his toes as he twisted his finger within himself, coaxing his walls to relax.

“Little tight,” he murmured breathlessly, his eyes fluttering shut as he worked in another finger. His eyelashes brushed his blushing cheeks. He must have been quite the sight. Maybe later he would have a look at his own footage, perhaps even masturbate to it. “Haven’t… haven’t had m-much up there. It’s kind of… mmph…” Bill stumbled over his words as he squeezed his cock in his opposite hand, sending a jolt through his pelvis that had him clenching his hole. There was something unbelievably hot about feeling your own inner walls contract around your fingers.

For that little while, he let himself forget that he was being watched. Forget the comments, forget the act, forget the expectations – it was just him, his hand, his cock, and his ass. If his viewers enjoyed the show, they enjoyed it. If not, then this wasn’t the channel for them.

He added an additional finger that stretched him almost beyond capacity. Being a virgin, it was a little tight, a little painful, but he was aroused enough that he was able to work through the momentary burn without losing his hard-on. He spent a moment luxuriating in the feeling of being so full before pisoning his fingers in and out. The sensation of his ass opening up to such a significant intrusion had his cock twitching in his grip, pre-come beading on the leathery head.

It was a good thing the dorms were relatively sound proof, as Bill was only able to stifle so many of his moans and whimpers. He might have been able to push the fact he had an audience to the recesses of his mind, but he could _not_ forget that he was in a highly populated building.

He peaked faster than usual, stars flashing in front of his eyes before the constricting darkness of completion fell over his mind. He breathed out one long, reedy moan, and ejaculation spilled onto his stomach and hand. His thighs continued to tremble a good few seconds after he had finished.

Bill flopped an arm over his sweat-slick face and smiled goofily at chatroom, which he saw had gained twenty new watchers. He’d been given another fifty dollars between the sixty people that now populated his room. Even a few dollars each added up to a lot.

“Don’t think I’ve come that hard in a while,” he said, giving his muscles a stretch and slumping in bed. “Guess I’ve been a secret voyeur this whole time.” A chuckle. “No, wait, that’s what you guys are. I’m an exhibitionist. I get all muddled after coming.”

He glanced down at the cooling ejaculation on his stomach. It gleamed iridescent under the light. “You know, I’ve never actually tasted my own come before.” He dabbed his fingers into it and brought it to his mouth, giving his fingers kitten licks. “Salty,” he concluded, then wiped the rest off with some tissues, much to the frustration of Rawguy, who had wanted to see him eat it all. “Maybe some other time,” he promised him, winking and sitting up in bed.

He still had an hour left before Richie was done with classes, but he was tired, and he figured that was enough cam work for today. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes and reached for the laptop track pad.

“That’s all for today, but I’ll be back tomorrow at the same time.  Uh, I guess I should put some sort of incentive here? So… I’ll be buying some dildos and lingerie, since those were requested by my highest payers.”

He took a moment to consider what to say next. The appeal of cam models was the interactivity, so he should provide all of his viewers – not just the paying ones – a means of interacting one-on-one with him, and better yet, he would find a way for them to do that even while he was away.

“What colour dildo’s and lingerie do you guys want to see?” was what he decided upon. “Throw some suggestions into my inbox! I’ll choose the one that gets the most votes.”

He waved to the camera.

“Until next time.”

The feed ended. He closed his laptop, slumping back into his blankets. He was warm, satiated, and he’d just earned over one hundred dollars through two hours of cam work. Not bad for his first day, he thought, and the pay would only get better as he gained more dedicated viewers.

He spent the rest of the evening finishing off a project, though his attention was only half there.

* * *

“What’cha looking at, Bill?” asked Richie from across the room.

Bill tore his eyes away from google maps and gazed at Richie over the top of his laptop. “Gifts,” he said, which wasn’t a complete lie. Technically the dildos and lingerie _were_ gifts for his viewers. He had announced during yesterday’s session – his third session – that he would be buying red playthings, as per popular vote. His viewers seemed to value the red aesthetic he had going on.

“Ooh, gifts.” Richie cast him a grin. “Make sure you get me something so I don’t feel left out!”

He briefly entertained the idea of giving Richie a dildo to use on him, and it appealed to Bill more than it had any right to. He gave himself a shake, banishing that thought from mind. Richie was his friend, and _only_ his friend; it was wrong to think of him in a sexual way. Besides, Richie liked girls, and his best friend in some lingerie wasn’t about to persuade him to bat for the other team.

Bill scribbled the address of a nearby sex shop into his notebook. He had a few down already, but this one was the closest. It was also, most conveniently, open from noon until midnight. Most other shops only opened after four. They would have lingerie there too, right? If not, there were plenty of places online that sold male-specific lingerie.

“I’ll get you that door sign,” said Bill, tucking his notepad into his pocket. “The VIP one.”

“Very Big Penis?”

“Yes.”

Richie fist pumped the air, and this was despite the fact he already owned three of those exact signs, which he currently had hanging from the inside of their door. He thought them the funniest thing he’d ever laid eyes on and Bill found that endearing.

“You know how to work your way into a man’s heart, Bill,” said Richie. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, bouncing on the edge of his mattress. “When you go shopping for these gifts, I’ll come with. I don’t have anything better to do tomorrow.”

“You can’t,” said Bill quickly, which prompted Richie to frown. “I have to go while you’re at class since the s-store closes at noon,” he added, wincing at his stammer. His speech impediment always rendered him a terrible liar. Fortunately, Richie didn’t seem to notice. “It’s one of those weird, hipster gift shops that’s only open like three hours a day. You know the type.”

“Ugh, why would you even give them your patronage?” Richie slumped over his knees, a frown twisting his lips. “It’s bad enough you drag me to that hipster coffee shop all the time.”

“It’s not hipster just because it serves avocado toast,” said Bill, huffing.

“It is so,” said Richie. “The place looks like it’s been set up for a wedding, but nope, that’s just how it normally looks. They wedding-d the fuck out of it.”

“Well, I like the wedding look,” said Bill. He shut his laptop lid and folded his arms over it. “Besides, you weren’t complaining when we bought coffee there. You can’t deny they make the best in the city.”

“We haven’t tasted all the coffee in New York.” Richie threw up his hands. “But fine, I’ll concede that their coffee is good. That’s more compliment than a bunch of hipsters deserve.”

“You’re such an ass,” said Bill, grinning.

“The finest one around, Bill.” Richie winked and stood from his bed, giving his limbs a stretch. The way his shirt rode up his stomach momentarily drew Bill’s gaze, but he was quick to divert his eyes, looking instead at his sneakers. Masturbating before a crowd of men while they egged him on with dirty talk had left him hopelessly horny. That was one downside to his new job.

“Since we don’t have any more classes, we should do something,” said Richie, heading for their shared wardrobe. His clothes were haphazardly shoved into the left side while Bill’s were neatly arranged on the right. They ended up mixing clothes every so often, wearing the other’s shirts or trousers, but neither of them much minded that. Bill quite liked Richie’s shirts, the ones with funny text on them in particular, so sometimes he even did it deliberately. His own shirts were mostly plaid and pinstriped and had animals displayed on them rather than humor.

“Got anything in mind?” Bill asked.

“I was hoping you’d be able to think of something.” Richie selected a denim winters coat with a fluffy collar and pulled it on. He’d bought it for three dollars at a second-hand store five years ago. “I took us to the pictures the other day, so it’s your turn.”

Bill glanced out the window. It didn’t look too cold despite it being November. It had stopped snowing last night and much of it had melted throughout the day. “Ice skating in the park?”

“We don’t have ice skates,” said Richie, now in the process of selecting a jacket for Bill.

“You can rent some for ten dollars.”

“Ten bucks just to rent some ice skates? Geeze.” Richie ended up emerging from the wardrobe with a long red coat that Eddie had gifted Bill on his eighteenth birthday. He threw it across the room to Bill. “Alright, ice skating it is. You better fall on your ass enough to make it worth my while.”

“The only reason I’d fall on my ass is if you pushed me, Tozier.” Bill shoved his laptop aside to pull on the coat. It was the thickest and longest one he had in his possession. Leave it to Richie to choose the one that most restricted his mobility. “Wearing this thing, you’ll need to hold my hand, anyway. Otherwise I’m just gonna go careening into the other skaters.”

“Now that sounds funny.”

“It won’t be when I shove the end of my skate up your ass.”

“Touché, Denbrough. Touché.”

Richie crossed the room with a black scarf draped over his forearm, which he proceeded to throw around Bill’s neck and tie in place. He made sure Bill was well-covered before taking a step back and admiring his work.

Bill felt like an overbearing parent had gotten ahold of him. Maybe Mrs. Kaspbrak had rubbed off on Richie. With her spiels about the danger of pneumonia, she did tend to plant seeds of doubt in one’s mind, and she’d had fourteen years to do that to he and Richie – that was how long they had been friends with Eds.

Bill seized Richie by the collar of his jacket and tugged him toward the door. “Let’s get going before I decide voluntarily being in your company is a mistake.”

“You know you love it,” said Richie, allowing himself to be guided into the hall.

“As much as I’d love a rod up my ass,” said Bill wryly, and he indulged in a private smile at the truth of his words.

* * *

Purchasing dildos proved more difficult than Bill had been anticipating. Not because of price, nor because of open hours, but because he had elected to buy them face to face, and it was difficult to browse didoes when there was someone watching you do it. He ended up being hasty in his decision as a result, grabbing all the red dildos within reach and depositing them onto the purchase counter. He didn’t look the cashier in the eye as his purchases were processed. The moment he was able to do so, he stuffed them into the brown bag he’d brought, turned on his heel, and made a hasty escape.

He returned to the dorm room and emptied his purchases onto his bed. He had bought four dildos in total. One was small and ridged, perfect for a beginner. Another was as thick as a coke can and as long as his forearm; he expected he would need a _lot_ of practice before he would be able to fit that inside himself. Another one was medium sized and translucent, something Bill expected his viewers would enjoy. The last one looked less like a dildo and more like a hyper-realistic reptile cock. He picked up the reptile dildo and glanced at the base, finding ‘Bad Dragon’ printed on it in capital letters, which answered the questions he’d had.

The lingerie proved much easier to purchase thanks to online shopping. All he had to do was submit his size to a website and provide an address. He requested that they be discreet. They assured him that they would be and within three days, Bill’s package had arrived at the front desk. He told the receptionist that he had purchased some candy online as he headed for the elevator, which was entirely unnecessary, but self-consciousness compelled him to offer some kind of explanation for his package.

His viewers were thrilled when he finally unveiled his purchases. For a good two hours, he was among the top ten streamers, people flocking in to see the ‘hot little virgin boy in lingerie’ take his very first dildo. Bill lathered up the practice dildo with enough lube to leave it dripping and prepared himself before his waiting audience, sliding two fingers deep into his ass. The more he used his hole, the easier it became to breach the tight ring of muscle without the burn that accompanied being stretched open. He was sure his practice would pay off. The dildo would slide in without resistance. He had no delusions about the intrusion being completely without some kind of discomfort, seeing as it was his first time, but that wouldn’t last long once he located his prostate.

The chat was moving so fast that he barely had time to read any of the messages he was receiving. Among the few that caught his eye were ‘God ur so fucking sexy I wish that were my cock’, and ‘Slick it up nice and good pretty boy’, and ‘I want to suck your little cock so bad’. These comments were encouraging despite being completely cliché and corny (and he wasn’t sure how to feel about having his cock called ‘little’. He thought he was decently sized).

“Well,” he said, giving his audience a winning smile. “Here I go, guys. Wish me luck.”

He pulled his panties the rest of the way down his legs, letting them hang off an ankle. With them out of the way, he positioned the tip of the phallus at his entrance, his fingers slipping on the smooth plastic. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he pushed it slowly inside, both for show and to prevent himself from making too much sound. The rigidity and coolness of the phallus was a stark difference from his fingers. It stretched him further, reached deeper, and soon he was shaking spasmodically from the delightful way it nudged his sweet spot. It was the first time he’d ever experienced prostate stimulation. The first time while not at the doctor’s office, anyway, and he’d been too tense to really enjoy it on that occasion. It didn’t take much at all to get him worked up, just a few rolls of the dildo and his pelvis had filled with a strange, pulsating pleasure.

Bill’s breaths turned shallow. His entire body flushed red. Had he known prostate stimulation could feel so good, he would have bought a dildo ages ago. Hell, he would have stuck a toothbrush up there if he thought it would do a decent job of replicating this pleasure. He didn’t slam the dildo in and out, as those overplaying their part did, but instead ground it in a slow circle that left his nerves tingling and his head lulling back in a daze. His cock jutted up against his stomach. He hadn’t even needed to touch it to get rock hard.

He ended up peaking several times and held himself back to extend the length of the stream. Only once his session neared its conclusion did he cup a hand over the head of his cock and let himself spill into it, shouting so loud that he was certain someone must have heard him. He didn’t much care as wave upon wave of gratification rolled through his shivering body, prompting every toe and every finger to curl. His thighs involuntarily clenched and trembled. When finally he collapsed back to the mattress, he was so spent he could have rolled over and gone to sleep, the consequences be damned.

But he didn’t. He had an audience waiting for him.

He dragged his glassy eyes to the laptop screen, offering those watching him a sloppy, satiated smile. He took several panting breaths before speaking. “Thanks for attending the virgin boys first ever use of a dildo, guys. Hope it was as satisfying for you as it was for me.”

He gathered by the rush of messages that it had been. Chuckling, he drew the laptop closer by a foot, groping around with his clean hand to end the broadcast.

“See you all next time. And remember: private messages are always open, and paying customers are welcome to send in requests.”

* * *

He discovered that ‘Premium Users’ was a thing three weeks into working as a webcam model. Somehow it had escaped his notice that he could create a private chatroom for paid users.  No wonder his channel was so popular: he was one of the few that gave high quality content for free. He would have to start hosting some private shows, perhaps enact some of the more risqué requests his viewers made. That would be a good incentive to pay for his service. It was also an idea he found incredibly arousing.

With the money he was making, he didn’t have to scrimp and save just to go out for drinks with Ben and Richie anymore. He had enough that he could pay his own way at any establishment he went to. In the past, he’d often needed Ben or Richie to treat him, seeing as their parents (or _parent_ , in Ben’s case) still put money in their bank account to spend each week, but now _he_ was the one treating _them_. It was a nice little boost to his confidence each time he was able to pay not only for himself, but for them too.

“Where are you getting all this money, anyway?” asked Richie one evening, after Bill had surprised both Richie and Ben with a Cocktail & Barware Set. Thus far Richie had guzzled two Pina Coladas and a fluffy duck. Bill was on his second appletini. Ben, having poured himself two dry martinis that consisted mostly of gin, was looking a little vague on the couch.

“Got an online job,” he said, sipping his drink. He wasn’t as intoxicated as his friends. He generally didn’t drink a lot of liquor, particularly hard liquor, unless he was stressed and needed to take the edge off. He didn’t like the taste of alcohol enough to drink it for pleasure. It was for social or stress – nothing more.

“Wait, really?” slurred Ben, rising like a zombie from the couch. He rubbed his hands down his face and grabbed the bottle of spirit, pouring himself another martini. Most of it slopped onto the coffee table. “Thought all that stuff was just scams.” He sat back on the couch, sipping his drink. “You… you sure you aren’t being scammed, Bill?”

“Would I be able to pay for a drink kit if I was being scammed?” He moved so his back was to the couch arm rest, throwing his legs over Richie’s and Ben’s laps. They made no attempt to push him off. “It’s part of your Christmas presents, by the way.”

“Oh yeah, fuck, Christmas.” Richie groaned and wiped a palm down his face. “Time goes too fast. Feels like just yesterday we were doing orientation.”

“Yeah. It’s weird.” Ben swallowed a mouthful of gin and vermouth. “Can’t believe we’ll be going back to Derry for Christmas soon. It’s like we just left.”

“Well, you two’ll be going back.” Bill shrugged a shoulder. “There’s no reason for me to go there, except maybe to see Mike. But he’ll probably be busy celebrating with his uncle.”

“Oh right,” said Richie, grimacing. “Your mom sucks.”

Ben gave a sympathetic nod. “I’d invite you to mine, but we’re having a sort of family reunion thing, and you’d just feel out of place.”

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea,” Richie slurred. He turned on Bill, spilling some of his drink onto his trousers. “The um… inviting you thing, I mean. You should spend Christmas with me and my folks. They’d love to have you.”

“I dunno, Richie.” He ran his thumb around the rim of his glass, considering the offer. “Sounds like I’d be imposing. Christmas is a time for family.”

Richie scoffed. “You are family, dumbass. You’re like a brother to me.”

“A brother,” Bill echoed, simultaneously warmed and disappointed, though he couldn’t exactly place why. He gulped down the remainder of his appletini and set the glass aside.

“Yeah.” Richie extended him a lopsided smile. “C’mon Bill. I have hardly _any_ extended family and it’ll be so great to have you there to fill in the gaps. Plus, you’ll have to buy me another Christmas present.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “I was going to do that anyway.”

“Yeah, well… it’ll be an even better one now that you know I have expectations.”

Ben snorted from his corner of the couch. “How do you have no shame, Richie?” he slurred.

Richie puffed out his chest, spreading a palm over his clavicle. “Because I, haystack, know my worth, and I am worth a damn good Christmas present.” He turned back to Bill. “Take note of that, Big Bill.”

“You exist perpetually in grade 5 drama class,” said Bill, affecting a dry tone. “I got it.”

“That too,” said Richie, laughing.

When Christmas break arrived, Bill decided to take Richie up on his offer, bidding his viewers on camubate farewell until January eleventh. Before leaving, he treated them to the sight of him in red and white stockings, with his trainee sized dildo shoved deep into his ass, so while they were sad and disappointed to hear he would be absent for the next two weeks, they had some new content to console them.

He and Richie took a flight from New York to Maine, then caught a bus the rest of the way to Derry. The Tozier family welcomed him as though he were a second son. He felt more at home in the Tozier household than he did his own childhood home. Bill had often thought it the warmest place on earth as a boy, and he maintained that thought now that he was an adult. It was a warm, familial place that truly made him feel like he still had a family, even if his biological one had abandoned him after the death of his little brother.

Christmas day arrived and he found that he had not just presents from the Losers under the tree, but presents from the Tozier’s as well. He had to blink back tears as he undid the finely tied bows keeping the wrapping paper in place. He uncovered a calligraphy set and a set of paints, which he thanked the Tozier’s for profusely.

They had remembered he liked to draw from his childhood. He really did cry when he realised that and he threw a tree decoration at Richie when Richie laughed at him for it.

It was the best Christmas he’d had in recent years. In fact, it was the first Christmas he had celebrated in almost a decade. His parents hadn’t wanted to celebrate after Georgie’s death, since it had been Georgie’s very favourite holiday. The Christmases in the Denbrough household had instead been filled with the sound of recordings of his mother’s favourite shows and the chill of winter and little else.

For the first time in a long time, he woke up on boxing day morning feeling like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**Richie’s P.O.V**

The winter holiday had only been two weeks, and yet the students of New York University were dragging their heels anyway as they headed back to classes. Richie was among those dragging their feet. It was hard to leave Derry knowing he wouldn’t be able to see his parents again for a third of a year. Sometimes the skype calls they had every other day just wasn’t enough to satiate his need for parental affection. He wanted to feel his mother’s hugs and see the dimples on either side of his father’s mouth as he smiled. They were little comforts he struggled to go without.

He took some solace in the gifts he brought home. A new jacket from his mother and a deck of _Cards Against Humanity_ from his father; a set of shot glasses with funny phrases on them from Ben; a book titled Politics for Dummies from Eddie (something he suspected was meant to be a slight for his lack of interest in the current political climate); the Witcher book series from Mike, who insisted it was the best fantasy series he’d ever read; a golfing set from Stan; and finally, a photo book containing over two hundred photographs of the Losers throughout different stages of their friendship from Bill. He, naturally, liked Bill’s gift most of all, and he would often open it when he wasn’t in a good mood and flick through the pages until he forgot all his troubles.

It took Richie a week of attending classes to find his footing again. His professors made sure of that by piling on enough work that he had little room to think about anything except that semester’s topic of study. On the positive side, he was an intelligent enough man that he didn’t need to put in the same hours of work as some of his peers, and that meant he was always among the first to finish and submit his projects. This proved convenient as it meant he could 1) use the rest of his day to spend time with his friends, and 2) dedicate an hour or two to masturbating while Bill was at his noon classes.

Like every person attending New York University – one of the most prolific universities in the world, and consequently one with the highest expectations – he needed to let off steam once in a while. He usually did this by browsing PornHub. His favorite categories were Anal, Big Dick, and Gangbang, all respectable themes to masturbate to, but lately he had been finding it hard to locate videos that could get him aroused. There was only so many times you could watch women take cock before it got a little dry. After ten years of watching porn, he was starting to realize there just wasn’t enough variety when it came to women in the porn industry. They were all curvy, big breasted, and typically blonde and blue eyed, and while those were features Richie liked, they tended to meld together after a while. He did like it when he found the occasional amateur porn video featuring a woman that was maybe too tall, or maybe too plump, but diversity in those wasn’t much better since people with ‘imperfect’ body types seemed hesitant to upload.

He could get off without the use of porn, mind you, but those orgasms lasted perhaps three seconds and that was if he was lucky. If he wasn’t lucky, he would have a dry orgasm, an orgasm that petered out within a second of starting, or he wouldn’t be able to orgasm at all. He didn’t see much point in masturbating when there was a good chance it would result in blue balls. Even if he had managed to consistently reach that three second satisfaction, he would have to masturbate at least four times to make it worth his while and that would leave his dick sore and his balls empty; not a good combination.

He became so frustrated by his predicament that he ended up blurting it out to Haystack while they were studying in a quiet corner of the library. “It’s just so… boring, you know?” he said, and he wasn’t sure Ben did know considering Ben had never given any indication whatsoever that he even knew porn existed. He threw his arms up in exasperation, unable to compel himself to stop ranting now that he had started. His brain to mouth filter hadn’t improved much since he’d been a plucky thirteen-year-old. “I’ve heard the same kind of moan a million times and I just… augh, why do they always do the same shtick? Is it really that popular? You’d think guys would want something more genuine!”

Ben, for his part, looked flustered and glanced around the library. “Not so loud, Richie. We’re in a library.”

“Who cares,” said Richie, slouching back into his chair and crossing his legs at the ankle. “We’re all adults here. Conversation about porn isn’t going to offend any delicate sensibilities.”

“That’s not the point,” said Ben. “You’re supposed to whisper in a library.”

“That’s stupid. _And_ for elementary schoolers.”

“They have a sign on the door!”

“That’s just for show,” said Richie, making a dismissive gesture. “So, is this your indirect way of telling me you’ve never looked at porn? Because boy, Haystack… you’re gonna be surprised when I tell you about this little thing called the clitoris-“

“I watch porn, alright?” Ben interrupted him, his shoulders raising to the height of his ears, hiding his scarlet cheeks from any onlookers. “And I know where the clitoris is. Which, by the way, I didn’t learn from porn; half the time a dick gets shoved into a hole and that’s it. I learned about the clitoris from written erotica and Bev, who – god…” Ben let his face fall into his hands, a miserable groan rising up from his hunched body. “Why am I even talking to you about this? I feel like an idiot.”

“Aw, Ben.” Richie leaned over and gave him a single pat on the head. “You _are_ an idiot, and I’m very sorry about that, but at least you know where the clitoris is. I was really worried for a moment there.”

“I don’t know how Bill puts up with you,” said Ben, but the small, strangled laugh that followed belied his words.

“Neither do I,” said Richie, laughing. “It’s been five months and he hasn’t thrown me out a window yet. His tenacity is impressive.”

“Isn’t it always?” Ben inched his way back upright, folding his arms over his knees. “About that porn…”

“Oh?” Richie regarded Ben with interest. “You’re suddenly willing to talk about it? Finally found your balls?”

Ben gave a nervous titter. He once again surveyed their surroundings, checking each bookcase carefully for eavesdroppers before speaking. “Have you ever tried webcam models?”

Richie had certainly heard of webcam models, but never had he pursued them. In fact, his only experience with them were those annoying popup ads that claimed to have a woman waiting for you in a live stream but would instead take you to a website full of trojans. After infecting the family computer with a virus that put their computer out of commission for two weeks, he hadn’t dared pursue anything related to live streaming again. That experience had been downright traumatising, especially when the repairman had taken his father aside and explained to him the importance of not clicking pop-up porn advertisements. His father had cast Richie ‘I know what you did’ glances throughout the entire conversation.  

“They’re not really my thing,” he said, rubbing the nape of his neck. “You have to pay for them, right? And giving people money online is always pretty risky.”

“Huh.” Ben blinked at him. “That’s… surprisingly reasonable, coming from you.” He paused for a long moment, examining Richie. “You don’t have to worry, though; the sites I have in mind are completely safe. I use them myself.”

“Ohh, do you now?” Richie wagged his eyebrows, and Ben scoffed.

“You started this conversation talking about your taste in porn,” said Ben. “Don’t you try to embarrass me.”

“Fine, fine.” Richie relented with a shrug. “Are you sure about the security? I mean, it’s a porn website. How secure can it be?”

“Porn is a multi-billion-dollar enterprise,” said Ben. “These people have incentive to keep their websites safe. It’s safe, Richie. I promise you that it is.”

Richie hesitated on answering. “I suppose that’s true,” he said finally, drumming his fingers on his thighs. “How much have you spent on webcam models?”

“Uh.” Ben smiled sheepishly. “Over a thousand, I know that much.”

“A thousand? Jesus, haystack! I wouldn’t even pay that much for a prostitute!”

“It was over a couple of years,” said Ben, attempting to defend himself. “Besides, we all have our little pleasures. This just happens to be mine.”

“The fact you’ve spent so much on it is actually a pretty good incentive,” said Richie. He could tell his curiosity was going to end up getting the better of him. “I mean, they _have_ to be good if _you’re_ willing to drop that amount of money on them.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that, and I don’t want to know.” Ben spoke crossly, but he was smiling. “And when you start watching, don’t tell me about how much _fun_ you’re having. I’m not Bill. I won’t just smile and nod politely or make a witty comment.”

“He doesn’t just smile and nod politely,” said Richie. “Sometimes he makes faces too.”

Ben snorted again. “I have the utmost of sympathy for him.”

“I’ll let him know.” Richie stretched out in his chair. “Aaaanyway, speaking of, I think I’m gonna go use the remaining hour I have to masturbate. Bill’ll be out of class soon. Remember to text me some links!”

“Damn it, Richie,” said Ben, grimacing. “What did I just say!?”

“Sorry!” Richie said, laughing, not sorry in the least. He threw himself out of his seat and headed for the exit, waving over his shoulder at Ben. He would have to hurry if he wanted to get a good, long session of masturbating in. “Talk to you later, Haystack! Maybe over drinks tonight?”

“You’re so gross, Richie.”

“Nice talking to you too, Ben.”

The dorm hallways were almost entirely vacant as Richie headed inside. Most students were either at classes or out having a late lunch at this time of day. The few stragglers were either preparing to leave or, from the looks of a lot of them, preparing to have a nap (you’d think becoming adults would make one less inclined to have naps, but quite the opposite happened). Bill gave them a wave as he entered his shared dorm room, kicking the door shut behind himself. He never waited to see if they waved back. They probably hadn’t. While the school environment of university wasn’t as tense as middle school, making friends still wasn’t easy, especially when you were as big a dork as Richie Tozier. A handsome dork, yes, but a dork nonetheless.

He crossed the room to his desk and sat down before his laptop, throwing it open. He had all his favourite sites bookmarked: PornHub, xVideos, various porn blogs on tumblr, and a few groups on reddit. He’d assumed those places were all he would ever need, but now he withdrew his iPhone and opened a recent text message from Ben, imputing the first link Ben provided into the browser bar.

The site that popped up looked easy enough to navigate. It was just a bunch of thumbnails with various naked bodies on them. There were four tabs: All, Men, Women, and Non-Conforming. He selected Women, naturally, and started to scroll through the options. He clicked into the first reasonably interesting one he could find and masturbated to the sight of a girl bobbing up and down on a slick black dildo, occasionally writing encouragement into the chat box with a free hand. It was… hot enough, he supposed, and he did have a nice little orgasm, but it wasn’t anything he would have put money into.

He clicked into a few more streams. One featured a woman rubbing oiled up breasts together, another featured a woman enacting sex scenes with a ventriloquist doll (really weird and funny; Richie hadn’t any idea why she was so popular). After thirty minutes of this, he decided to browse the men section instead. While he wasn’t gay, he did find himself attracted to men on occasion. Their porn was usually really good, too. Really rough and dirty, and Richie Tozier was a fan of rough and dirty. His favourite genre was twink porn. He loved watching big, bulky men get it on with someone small and feminine. His perfect guy would have been small, skinny, with perky pink nipples and a smallish cock. Preferably with short, dark hair and bright blue eyes, but he would take what he could get.

He scrolled through until he found someone suitably feminine and proceeded to masturbate again. He was quicker to get off this time. While he was still winding down, he returned to the list of videos, scrolling through until he located a small, olive-skinned boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He watched them play with their nipples for a while before deeming them too boring to continue watching. Clicking out, he resumed his search, this time browsing through the list of the most popular streamers, not all of which were currently streaming. He clicked into a few, watched their past videos, and then exited. He got off once more before encountering a refractory period and stopping.

It wasn’t long before his cock was hard again, however, and for a reason he still couldn’t quite believe:

He had clicked into a channel titled Billoncam, opened their most recent stream, and slumped into his chair to watch. None other than Bill Denbrough – _his roommate_ – had appeared on the screen. He had his long legs stretched open and only thin, floral-patterned panties obscuring his vulnerable bits from the sight of the thousands of people that must have been watching (with how good he looked, Richie couldn’t imagine there being any less). The head of his cock peeked out from under the gossamer-thin material, small and pink, just like Richie liked. Richie found himself salivating as Bill slowly reached into his panties and offered his viewers a sweet little apology for his absence. He promised to do longer streams over the next week to make up for it. He lightly stroked the underside of his cock, and Richie was soon compelled to do the same to his own cock, squirming in his seat as he headed for yet another climax.

Bill was so beautiful. So _perfect_. Richie had always thought so, but not quite in this context. Not in the way that made him want to proposition Bill when next he saw him and tell him he didn’t need to be a webcam model, because Richie would pay all the money he had just to have Bill’s exclusivity. He came moaning into his hand, his entire body shivering with the aftershocks, his head swimming.

The door clicked.

It was a sound that sent composure slamming back into Richie. He managed to close the browser just as Bill stepped inside, who gasped and jumped back into the hallway upon seeing Richie’s cum-smeared cock hanging out of his trousers.

“J-jesus, Richie! Lock the door next time!”

Richie wanted to tell him that he ought not to be getting embarrassed over a cock considering he’d shown his own little pink asshole to at least a few thousand people by now. He didn’t. He closed his laptop lid, cleaned himself with some tissues, and zipped up his trousers.

“Sorry Bill. I was watching a real smokin’ video. Got distracted and, well…”

Bill made a strangled sound from the hallway.

“Whatever. Are you d-done? Can I come in?”

“Yeah, it’s safe now,” he said. “No dicks in sight.”

Richie turned in his chair and considered Bill’s bed. Just where did he hide his lingerie and toys? He’d seen curtains up as well. They must have been somewhere in the room. Maybe next time Bill was out, he would have a little look.

Bill entered the room. Richie resumed facing his desk, greeting Bill with a broad smile. He was still flushed and sweaty from his activities. Bill must have noticed, as he looked away and slumped over to his bed, sitting on the edge. He dropped his book bag to the floor and started to toe off his shoes.

“Hey, Bill,” said Richie, leaning an arm over the back of his chair. Bill glanced over. “You’re really pretty. You know that?”

Bill considered him for a long moment, his brow knitted, before shaking his head and laughing. “That’s not funny, Richie.”

Richie opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it, shrugging. “Yeah, you’re right.” He smiled lopsidedly. “Forget I said anything.”

Saying nothing, Bill dropped onto his side, curling up on his mattress. He closed his eyes. Richie returned to his laptop, which he stared at for a long time before deciding to open it again – out of sight of Bill – and bookmark Bill’s page. He would indulge in the rest of the streams later.

* * *

Over the next week, Richie watched every single one of Bill’s streams. There were a lot. More than he should have been able to watch over a single week, but he made time for them, much in the way one made time for study. His schedule went something like this: wake up, shower, dress, go to class, masturbate to Bill during break, go to class again, eat lunch, return to the dorm to masturbate to Bill while Bill was at noon classes, go to his own classes, and head back to the dorm to study.

He was masturbating so much that his balls were starting to look like raisins. Why did Bill have to be so fucking _hot_?

With no new content to peruse, Richie took note of when Bill started his streams so he could participate. He found, much to his disappointment, that all of them took place while he was at class. No wonder he’d never wandered into their dorm room while Bill had a dildo stuck up his pert little ass. After considering his timetable for a while, he decided to request that he move one of his evening classes to noon. Not one that Bill attended, obviously, or Bill – sneaky bugger that he was – would just change his streaming time to reflect Richie’s new schedule.

With nowhere else he could go, he slipped into his car, parked in the deepest, darkest depths of a parking garage (paying four dollars for the privilege), and set up his laptop on his dashboard. He was close enough to the university that he could still use their wifi.

While waiting for Bill to come on, he undid his seat belt, pushed his seat back, and unzipped his trousers. It was as comfortable as he was going to get. Fortunately, his car was relatively expensive and modern, so he had nice, soft, leather seats instead of the standard PVC or nylon.

A new stream window appeared on Bill’s profile. Richie was quick to click into it, his breath held in anticipation. His cock was already swelling just from the sight of Bill’s beautiful lithe body in the thumbnail. He swallowed hard as Bill offered his viewers a broad smile and waved at the screen.

“Hey guys! Good to see you all again!” Bill shifted upon his bed, the little red shirt he was wearing riding up his stomach. It went well with his red panties. Richie realized upon further inspection that these were a different set of panties from his usual ones –

God, who even noticed something like _that_? He felt like a bigger pervert than he ever had before, which was saying something considering his usual taste in porn.

“I’ve got some good news,” said Bill as his thumb teased the hem of his shirt, pushing it slowly up his chest. “I’ve put aside some time today for a longer show. The first half will be for free users, while the second half will be paid.” He shot the screen an apologetic look. “Sorry for that, but I have to give them something special for their generosity. It’s just fair, right? And I think the free content will still be very enjoyable.”

Richie wasn’t a paying viewer. He wasn’t even a member of the site. It hadn’t occurred to him to join up, since most of Bill’s content was already available to free users. Now, however, he was squirming at the possibility of not being able to see what else Bill did today. While Bill was teasing himself before his audience, Richie brought up another window, typed in the address for the website, and navigated his way to the Sign-Up page. He generated a random username – hottieguy2018 – and submitted his paypal details, then refreshed Bill’s stream so he could view as a member. The first thing he did, without even saying hello, was send Bill thirty dollars. Since he was the first to give money in this particular session, Bill took notice.

“Oh,” said Bill, his eyelids fluttering as he examined the chat box. “Thirty from Hottieguy2018. Thanks man. Do you have any requests?”

Richie’s fingers shook as he raised them to the keyboard. There were so many ideas flooding to mind that he was having trouble picking just one. After a long moment, during which Bill pulled his shirt up that little bit higher, he typed in the following:

‘Pinch your nipples until they go hard.’

Bill stared at the screen a moment, then grinned. “Sure, I can do that. Less explicit than what people usually ask for.”

He shoved his shirt the rest of the way up, bunching it under his chin, and ran his palms up the pale expanse of his torso. Richie had seen that torso plenty in Bill’s other videos, and yet this alone was enough to render him rock hard. Bill’s long, nimble fingers stopped at his pecs, sliding teasingly beneath them before venturing up to his nipples. He took them in his fingers, giving them a pinch, and the soft, wanton moan he gave almost had Richie coming right then and there. It was only by squeezing the base of his cock that he stopped himself. He wanted this to last.

Bill worked at his nipples until they had pearled, then, as a final gift to Richie, licked his fingers and made them shine with his saliva. Richie’s heart raced in his chest. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the rest of the stream if that alone had been enough to make him feel like he had premature ejaculation issues.

“How was that, HG?” asked Bill, giving his nipples one last flick with his nails.

 _aboslutkly fucking beutful than for asking_ , Richie typed in response.

Richie was so aroused that he seemed to have forgotten how to spell.

Bill gave one of his characteristic warm laughs, and it was that that made Richie realise he wasn’t just attracted to the man: he was in love, and maybe he had been for a long time.

Bill reached across his bed for something off screen. A moment later, he sat back with two dildos’ in hand; one that was small and ridged, and another that looked like the sort of thing you might find between Godzilla’s legs. A rather un-erotic thought, but he was shivering at the idea of Bill sliding down onto its girth, sliding down its grooved sides and stretching around the bulb at its base.

Bill put the lizard-dick aside and dipped his fingers into a nearby tub of lube, which he slathered all over the remaining dildo.

“So,” he said as he positioned the head at his entrance. “As you all know, I’m steadily getting used to anal. I can pretty consistently hit my prostate now. It’s great. You guys have really been helpful with all your- hmph-“ The tip of the phallus passed his tight ring of muscle. “Y-your instructions. One of these days I might even be able to take a real dick. Maybe I’d stream it. How would you guys like that?”

The chat blew up with approval at this idea. Richie was among the few who didn’t want to see Bill take a real dick – not unless it was _his_ dick, anyway.

Richie’s breathing stuttered as the base of the dildo reached Bill’s ass. He gave his cock fast, irregular strokes as Bill arched his back and began to twist the dildo within himself, periodically pulling it a few inches out to send it slamming back in. The wet sounds it made were _obscene_. They filled Richie’s head, pushed away any lingering thoughts of jealousy and disapproval. He knew he was going to be stroking himself to those sounds at least three more times this week.

A groan tore from Bill’s throat and Richie came shuddering onto the leather of his seat. He couldn’t have been touching himself for more than a few seconds – that was embarrassingly fast for a guy who could usually go for fifteen minutes without finishing. He retrieved a McDonalds napkin that was sitting on the floor and wiped his hand clean, then began to stroke himself anew as the show continued. This time, he made sure to stop before coming. He wanted the paid content to be what got him off next.

The show went on for an hour and thirty minutes, and then Bill announced that he would be switching to the paid room.

 _You don’t give us enough free content,_ one of the users sulked. Richie wasn’t surprised to find his name was ‘bradboobs80082’. An asshole name for an asshole.

Feeling compelled to defend Bill, Richie typed back, _fuck off the bulk of his vidoes are free. You’e just greedy._ Complete with typos, unfortunately. In his defense, it was really hard to type with one hand.

He didn’t get a response.

Just under half of the users dropped off as they transitioned to the paid room. There were still more people than Richie had been expecting. The counter in the corner of the feed displayed ‘345’. He must have been making bank to have that many viewers paying on the regular.

Richie watched with rapt attention while Bill retrieved the lizard phallus, got it dripping with lube, and raised himself onto his knees over it, positioning his entrance at the tip. He looked apprehensive. Apprehensive, but horny, his cock hard and twitching between his legs.

“I bet it’s going to feel a lot bigger than it looks,” he murmured. “I’m not sure how I’m gonna go with that bulb. Might have to try that tomorrow if I can’t get over it. Wish me luck.”

The users did in quite a flurry, and Richie pitched in with his own little ‘Go for it, Bill!’.

Legs trembling, Bill eased himself onto the phallus. He took it so well. Beautifully and easily, lowing himself right down until his hole was brushing the knot at the base, then drawing back up so he could do it all over again. He did this a total of six times before turning his attention back on his viewers.

“It’s a t-tight fit.” He took a deep breath. “But I think I can do the bulge.” Bill retrieved additional lube, spreading it over his target. “You guys better appreciate this, because damn, it feels big. I don’t know how I’m gonna be sitting for the next few days. Probably not comfortably.” He gave a little laugh. “I’ll be thinking of you guys while I’m squirming in class.”

How could one human being be this fucking _cute_? Richie wanted to kiss his cheek and cuddle him just as much as he wanted to fuck him. Hell, he wanted to do those things at the same time, so he’d get to kiss Bill’s cheek while it was heated from arousal.

Richie sent another thirty Bill’s way. Another user followed with a twenty. Bill grinned.

“Thanks for your generosity, guys.”

He planted his hands flat on the bed behind him, arching his back, giving his patrons a good view of his hole as he inched it down over the bulge. His hole was thin and pink, stark on the dark red of the phallus, stretching impossibly around the girth of the toy. His eyelashes fluttered, brushing Bill’s blushing cheeks. Sweat beaded on Bill’s legs and slid delicately down the inside of his thighs. His arms were shaking. Richie hastily typed in that he was ‘doing such a good job’, though he wasn’t sure Bill would see it.

“Almost there,” Bill murmured, seeming unaware that he was speaking at all, and with one last push, he reached the base of the dildo. The little gasp he gave as he settled into place was _delectable_. “God,” he breathed, and his voice was enough to send Richie stumbling over the edge again, spilling into the napkin he was holding over the head of his cock. He choked back the urge to cry out. He didn’t want to risk being overheard by anyone retrieving their car. “God,” said Bill again, offering the camera a small, lopsided smile. “I did it. Wasn’t sure I’d be able to, but… damn, that’s a stretch. Gonna have to do this a few more times before I get used to it.”

Richie just barely managed to resist the urge to send Bill a good hundred through the haze of his orgasm. _Maybe_ , he thought stupidly, _Bill will start dating me if I give him enough cash._ It was a thought he dismissed the moment he had enough presence of mind to do so. As far as he was aware, Bill wasn’t attracted to him. They were friends. Just friends, _and_ he was pretty sure Bill would freak out if he found out Richie was watching his streams.

For the next thirty minutes, Bill chatted idly to his viewers, squirming atop the phallus all the while. He signed off with it still deep inside.

Richie zipped up his trousers and threw the sullied napkin onto the passenger seat floor. He would dispose of it once he got back to campus.

* * *

He continued to tune in every time Bill streamed. Sometimes he would have to do it on his phone, as Bill occasionally streamed at inconvenient times, but usually he was able to watch from the safety of a parking garage. Occasionally he would make suggestions, along with hefty donations, and he would revel in the idea that Bill was putting on a show for him, _just_ for him. He made sure to differentiate himself by making his requests fairly tame – nipple play, touching his cock, licking his fingers, those sorts of things. And besides, Bill received enough risqué requests as it was. This gave everyone a change of pace.

Despite seeing his best friend naked and with a dildo up his ass on the regular, his relationship with Bill hadn’t changed. The only difference now was that Richie tended to absentmindedly stare at Bill. He couldn’t help himself. There was nothing about the man he didn’t like; his beautiful auburn hair, his bright blue eyes, his unblemished skin, the smattering of freckles over his nose, his dimples, his smile, his laugh – everything was just _perfect_. If he hadn’t been sure about being in love with Bill Denbrough before, he certainly knew after catching himself for the fourth time admiring Bill for afar. He was lovesick to the extreme.

After a few weeks of watching Bill, he made a folder named ‘Bill’s hit singles’ and saved screenshots of his favourite scenes there. Every so often he would open that folder and scroll through, delighting in the sight of Bill all hot and flustered and come-splattered. By the end of the month, he had a good fifty screenshots saved. He would have liked to download the videos so he could watch them while on the go, but as he didn’t have the technological knowhow to rip them off the site, he went without. But that was fine. The photos sufficed as fap material when he couldn’t get on the internet.

He soon discovered the flaw in this system: on a bright, sunny weekend that he had elected to spend indoors, he decided to leave his laptop briefly to grab a Mountain Dew from the vending machine in the reception hall. He returned to find Bill in his seat, staring at the contents of that folder, which he hadn’t had the forethought to close. He’d assumed Bill would be out all day with Ben.

Richie stared at him from the door and considered backing out and running away. Maybe all the way back to Derry and hiding with his parents until the mortification faded. But Bill turned on him, and his frown pinned Richie in place.

Richie swallowed hard, feeling rather like an insect stuck between two planes of glass.

“What,” said Bill slowly. “Is _this_?”

Richie opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeking some means of explaining himself. Some way of explaining away the fact he had fifty pictures of Bill in lingerie and dildo’s up his ass saved on his computer.

He couldn’t think of anything.

“Richie,” said Bill, closing the lid of the laptop. Richie flinched at the click. “Close the door and come in. We- we can’t t-talk about this with people listening.” His stammer betrayed his nervousness. Though it really shouldn’t have, that made Richie feel a little better.

He stepped inside and closed the door.

“I.. I honestly don’t know what to tell you, Bill,” he said, hanging his head in shame. “I found your stream and I just – I really liked what I was seeing, so I took screenshots.”

“You liked what you were seeing,” Bill echoed. His long fingers twisted in his lap. “Why didn’t you s-say anything?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to know,” said Richie. He sat himself down on the edge of his bed. “I mean, that’s why you arranged these while I was away, right? I thought you might be upset if I knew.” He swallowed and hunched his shoulders. “ _Are_ upset, actually. You are upset. This is exactly what I didn’t want.”

“It’s not-“ Bill closed his mouth before he could finish. “It’s not really something you tell a friend, especially since you – I really thought you we-w-weren’t into guys. Maybe if I had thought you were, I might’ve…”

“Might’ve what?” asked Richie.

Bill shook his head. “Told you, I guess. And maybe… I don’t know.” He wiped his hands down his face and slumped over his knees. “ _Are_ you interested in guys, or is this just some kind of f-fetish thing? You know, you just g-getting off on knowing your roommates shameful l-little secret?”

“It’s – no, it’s not a fetish thing, and even if it was, I wouldn’t do that to you!” Richie looked hurt. “C’mon man.”

“Sorry,” said Bill quietly. He sucked in a breath. “I’m just… embarrassed, I g-guess. And scared.”

“Well, don’t be. I watched your videos because I _am_ interested in guys,” Richie said. He needlessly cleared his throat. “Actually, just one guy.”

Bill regarded him curiously. “Is it me?” he asked.

Richie laughed at his brazenness. “What? Bill, don’t have an ego. Obviously it’s not you.” He laughed and Bill’s bottom lip trembled in a way that made Richie’s heart sink. It wasn’t often Bill wasn’t able to deal with his jokes, but evidently this was a sensitive topic. “F-fuck, wait,” he stammered, rising from the bed and crossing the room. He tentatively placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder. It was a small victory that Bill didn’t shrug it off, which he felt he would have very much deserved. “That was a joke. The guy _is_ you. I’m sorry, Bill; I can be such an ass sometimes.”

“Yeah, you can be,” said Bill, turning in his seat to butt his head against Richie’s chest. “Which makes it even worse that I’m interested in you too.”

“Shit, really?” Richie laughed incredulously. He threaded his fingers into Bill’s hair now that he knew Bill was comfortable enough to receive his affection. “This is like that one news article I read about two gay guys finding out they were related. Except less incest-y.”

Bill looked up at Richie with a knitted brow. “I… what…” He shook his head in exasperation. “Not only does that make no sense whatsoever, but _that’s_ what you decide to say to me after we’ve confessed our feelings? _Really_?”

“Yeah,” said Richie.

Bill attempted a stern expression, but broke into laughter before he could so much as slant his eyebrows. “Damn it.”

“I just have a way with words, don’t I?” Richie gave his own bout of laughter, then leaned down to breathe a sigh into the crown of Bill’s head. “You know this means we’ve gotta date now, right?”

“Oh? Does it?” He could hear the grin in Bill’s voice. “If we do happen to go on a date, where would we go?”

“Applebees.”

“Date cancelled.”

“I’m kidding! I’ll take you to a nice restaurant. Like Sushi Train.”

Bill snorted. “Slightly better.”

A small, warm hand groped for Richie’s. Richie caught it and threaded their fingers.

“Maybe when we get home, you can fulfil some of those requests you’ve received,” said Richie with a wink. “With _me_. Let the world know just who you belong to.”

Bill blushed faintly. Richie noted with relief that he didn’t seem at all put off by the idea of belonging to Richie. He knew he’d been taking a risk by being so brazen with his desires.

Leaning out of his chair, Bill spoke against his chest. “Sounds like a plan,” he murmured, and Richie grinned so wide that his cheeks hurt.


End file.
